Characters
Protagonists Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy is the main protagonist in Moltendimension Scraptunia, and the titular antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. He is a psychotic animatronic killer in FNAF. However, in Moltendimension Scraptunia, it is quickly revealed that Freddy is the creator of dimensions, the fabled hero in Gamindustry's ancient prophecy, and the CPU of an ancient nation: Metalatious. Funtime Freddy is still a psychotic character, but this time, he is actually very sweet towards the Goddesses. Freddy loves gaming, assisting others, fighting/training, and scaring people in his spare time. He is very serious about his God duties, unlike the other Goddesses. He is also the tallest protagonist in the game. However, Freddy is VERY short tempered! When he becomes angered, he begins to fight whoever ticked him off. He rarely hesitates to attack. In Molten form (known as Molten Freddy), his personality doesn't change much, except that his psychotic stutter is more repetitive, he becomes a lot stronger, and his level of mercy is extremely low. Molten Freddy is a tangled mess of wires that can stretch as long as he wants. He becomes extremely agile and will attack any emeny in his way until they are dead. His chemistry with Plutia's Goddss form, Iris Heart, becomes five times as strong, making them an unstoppable duo. Funtime Freddy's CPU Candidate is Bon-Bon, his hand puppet. Now they are seperate animatronics. Freddy now has a right hand. He still wields his microphone, which is now enchanted to morph into any weapon he wants. He can sprout fiery phoenix wings whenever he wants. Freddy does indeed count on shares for strength, but he does not rely on them. Most of Freddy's power comes from the trageties of his dark past, where he witnessed his mother's death and then stuffed in the suit. Since Freddy does not rely on share energy, unlike the Goddesses, anti-energy is completely ineffective against him. Freddy's best friends are Neptune, Plutia, and Peashy, as they have many similar interests and share a lot of chemistry during battle, but he shares the most chemistry with Plutia. Halfway through the story, Freddy develops a crush towards Plutia, seeing as he shares the most chemistry with her. They are both feared by many and share an interest for sadistic torture. Right before the final battle, Freddy makes his move and seals his love with Plutia, as they become a couple. Plutia Plutia is the secondary protagonist in Moltendimension Scraptunia, next to Funtime Freddy, and an anti-hero in Hyperdimension Neptunia. She is the CPU of a 1980s parallel universe, where Neptune is not a Goddess. Plutia is usually skipping out on Goddess duties, which can severely irritate Freddy. She has a carefree voice and is usually calm. When battling Rei Ryghts and her team, she was in Goddess form, preparing to attack when Freddy bursts through Tari and joined the Goddesses in battle. Once he introduced himself, Plutia developed an instant interest, seeing as he shares her sadistic/psycho attitude. She and Freddy share immense chemistry during battle as they can simotaneously perform team attacks without a single mistake. They share thoughts in combat without talking due to their bond. While Neptune refers to her as Plutie, Freddy has nicknamed her Plu-Plu. Plutia likes to call him Fred, despite knowing it makes Freddy embarrassed and a little cringy. She carries a Neptune doll when fighting in human form, but halfway through the story, she replaces her Neptune doll with a Freddy doll she made herself. Plutia does like Neptune, Freddy, and Noire all together, but right before she starts carrying a Freddy doll, she realizes her heart solely loves and belongs to Freddy. In Goddess form (Iris Heart), her attitude becomes very sadistic and a little crazy, but now she retains a little bit of her caring personality. Iris Heart is very powerful and tortures anyone that crosses her path, except for Funtime Freddy, since she likes him. Her bust increases majorly as she transforms along with her height becoming 5 ft 2 in. Despite that, she is still 10 in shorter than Freddy. Despite being very sadistic, she gets clingy to Funtime Freddy once the final battle grows near, fearing that she will lose him. After said battle is over, she hears Freddy confess his feelings for her, then she admits her feelings for him. They go for the romantic seal before the final cutscene plays out.